Yu-Gi-Oh! Time Force Police
by kain541204
Summary: many years in the future, a unit known as the Time Force Police have continued the battle against a city known as Drem and the leader Yagira Kriuma. this battle, inevitably has spread into domino city of the past. they send new Recruit Ramzie and his sister Melina to stop Yagira and his armed forces. will it be enough? well, we shall see.
1. Premise

Yugioh Fanfiction: Time Force Police

 **Disclaimer: First things first, I am not a hard core yugioh player. I don't pay any attention to the meta or any of the great combos that are in each deck. But I do love to watch the Anime as I use to do so with my pop on Saturday mornings. I love the campy nature of the English version, and the seriousness and darker aspects of the Japanese version. For this story, it takes place in the first season of yugioh, but it has one difference than what we got from both versions, when duels happen, they happen like in the card game (I.E. sacrifices and no anime rule bull hockey like when Atem has giant solder of stone attack the moon...). To be honest, if this at all gets posted to fanfiction, it will be for my pleasure and interests. I'm not a great writer and my spelling and grammar are rather sub-par, but I will be making an effort in catching mistakes. IF some one catches a mistake I did not catch, send me a review and let me know. Don't be a prick about it. I do take constructive criticism, as it is the only way to in prove. Now, here's the premise/Prologue of this story.**

The year is 200CCXI, and the world is mostly in a state of peace, with one exception, the city of Drem raging war against the old city of Kirum. In this world, Battling with a card game known only as duel monsters is considered a real way to battle, as every card comes to life when dueling. During this time, Drems forces go through a process that is called De-Timeing, which sends them back in time to become better duelists and commit crimes against humanity. This processes is carried out by a man named Yagira Kriuma, the leader of Drem, who wishes to over throw the balance of peace that has rained for thousands of years. That is where the time force police comes in. as they have devises that can send them back in time known only as the 'enforcer'. To some, it is a watch that is on there wrists. But, in actuality, is a duel disk for capturing the enemy forces. To break the De-Timeing connection, the one connected must lose a duel to one of the many officers of the Time Force police. Upon losing, they are sent back to where they came from and sent to prison for there actions in that time. This is costly however, if the T.F.P. Officer loses that duel, his Enforcers shatters and he is forcibly ripped back into his own time. This has been known to cause many problems, such as Paralyzing someone, having amnesia/ brain damage, or worse of all, being dead.

Yagira Kriuma, had his scientists create the De-Timeing machine so that it might give him the upper hand in his self proclaimed war. Using this device, he sends his top duelists in to learn and train in the art of dueling. For years he has used this device, yet nothing in the world had changed, nothing ever changed when someone went back in time. Most believe that this is because of the Many worlds theory (kind of hard to explain) and thus, no really harm is done. But, the government decided to create the time force police department as a way to counter act the Drem Army that was growing in strength in the space time continuum. They had to be stopped, or else Yagira would destroy the world with his knowledge and power. The members in the time force unit know all to well what could become of them should they lose a duel, but to them, its worth it. To save ones home is the most important part of being in the Time Force Unit.

This is where our story begins, as Ramzie and his sister Malina are being briefed on there new adventure.

 **AN as I said, this is the premise and back story. If this is actually liked and people want to read it, ill post more of this up to FF, but asides from that, this is about it. Just the premise and what I want to do with the story. I would love to put more of this on here, and as I said I wont be building meta themed decks for this, so if that's something your looking for, well it wont be here. I have buildt some decks from cards I have around my house that I will be using for OC's (as this story will focus on a couple members from the Time Force Police unit and I can't really use any of the caracters from the Anime's).**

 **so thoughts? Opinions? Trust me, it wont be shot down here. I don't really know much about profreaders/betas, but I do know I kind of want to keep this to my self, so that at the moment is out for know. OH one last thing. If you want a deck or character of your own introduced into this, let me know and I will see what I can do. Just put it in a review with a name, personality, and deck list. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1 New Recruits

**AN: So, one thing I wanted to mention was that all of the people from the future will all be OC's, just to clear up the confusion (if any). So, every character will have a deck created by cards I have access to. Im planning on taking some of them to YGOpro to see if there any good, so to speak. All right, enough stalling, on to the Chapter!**

Chapter 1: new recruits

To most, it would seem like a regular Sunday in Kirum. The sun was shining, the birds where chirping, and the kids where playing games and having fun during their day off from school. Yet, there was an air of fear that hung high above the adults of Kirum city. Just out side the walls, which could be seen all around the city, was an armed force so strong, that the only reason they had yet to enter the old city was that vary wall. At nights, one could hear the scraping and scratching at the wall by Dreims duel monsters.

The time was early noon, the sun hanging over head, beating down on the city below. And today was rather important to a couple new recruits for the Time Force Police. Their names are Ramzie Trendia and Malina Kerdin.

Ramzie could almost always be spotted out of a crowed, with wind swept, brown hair. A long blue coat that was open reviling what is usually a white undershirt and brown pants. Unlike a lot of people, he was rather open about his emotions, positive and upbeat.

Malina is the older sibling of the two and is rather opposite of here brother, with a blood orange colored vest and black, long sleeve shirt underneath. She wore a pair of black jeans and dark combat boots. To most, she was cold and calculating, but when she wasn't busy with something important, she could be rather nice.

These two had just finished with there schooling from what was well known as one of best Police academy's, the Time Force academy. As it was sanctioned, the Time Force Police had approximately three academy's, one in the three major cities, Kirum, Driem, and Perandro. Unfortunately, when Driem started its campaign against Kirum, the academy was ransacked, torn down, and rebuilt as a research lab.

Currently, the two where heading to the police forces main building, so that they could start with there first day of duty.

"what do you think they're going to have us do first?" Ramzie asked his sister.

"Probably something rather easily, like research and history." she said, her face rather stoic.

Ramzies head dropped a little. "great. More book work."

Malina looked at here brother through the side of her eye and she couldn't help but smile. They both were the police academy's greatest, next to about 23 other students. Her brother, while having done it, hated the book work that went with academy's standards. It was a shame that he nearly flunked if it wasn't for her pushing him to do better. He wasn't stupid or anything, he just disliked the work that came with everything else.

It was rather obvious that as new recruits, they wouldn't be put through a rather strenuous task or she was hoping that was the case.

As they entered the main building, Ramzie took a look around the front room. It was full of other officers that were taking a break or were at the front desk where men and women where typing away on a set of keyboards. Some people were talking and laughing, but there was a young girl siting in the corner of the room that was looking rather nervous. She kept glancing up to the front desk from what looked to be her duel monsters deck.

They got to the front desk and approached one of the men working. He looked up to them and sighed.

"New Recruits?" he asked and Ramzie nodded, while Malina gave a hard look to the man. He sighed again and started typing on his computer. "Names?"

"Ramzie Trendia."

"Malina Kerdin"

the man looked up at them, eyebrow raised. After typing some more and reading the screen a little bit, the man shook his head. "Looks like you two have rather high marks. Both in the top 10 students that graduated. And it seems that you have a recommendation for a commanding position." he said, pointing to Malina. "Alright, go sit over there with that girl. There going to be giving you a tour of the facility in a little while. Make sure your deck is prepared."

Ramzie smiled and looked to his older sibling. "See? I told you that they would recognize you for the talent you have!"

Malina smiled, her brother was one of the only people that she couldn't be hard to. Out of everything, he was still her brother. Even if he did annoy her most of the time.

The man pointed to the row of chairs that was lining the walls and said "go over there and sit down, the tour and test will begin shortly."

The two started walking over to the girl that was looking over her deck. They approached her and sat down in the chairs that lined the wall.

"Hey." Ramzie said to the girl. "my names Ramzie. Whats your name?"

the girl looked up from her deck and nervously smiled. "I'm Rhoya. I'm a new recruit for the time force unit."

Ramzie smiled. "same here. Me and my sister just got here and signed in."

Rhoya got a confused look on her face. "Sister? Oh, I thought she was like your girlfriend or something."

Ramzie got a nervous look on his face, a sweat drop developing on his forehead. He knew his sister hatted when people make that mistake, and now Malina was going to let Rhoya have it. Oh boy, time to run some interference.

"Girlfriend?" Malina said, a deep frown on her face, clearly upset. "do you now what your implying?"

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean that!" Ramzie shouted, standing in front of his sister, waving his arms in front of her.

"I'm sure she didn't." Malina said sarcastically, looking a little frustrated.

"Sorry about her, she gets a little upset when people make that mistake, kind of a common occurrence, and it really frustrates her." Ramzie said. Rhoya nodded, a little shakily. "So, why are you so nervous?"

Rhoya looked up at Ramzie and sighed. "I'm technically not suppose to be here. My dad thinks I would have made a great duelist, so instead of sending me to one of the tournament city's, he decided to send me to the Police academy. Problem is, I barely scraped by the graduation exam, and now I hear there's a test duel to see where in the time force unit you'll be placed."

"a test duel huh?" Ramzie said, looking over at his sister. If it was just like at the academy they would select new recruits to battle each other, to see whose better with what. "do you know how many are entering this test duel?"

Rhoya shook her head. "Heard they were letting people from out side the academy enter. From what I here, the one of the commanding officer's, Bradford, is getting a small unit made up internally made out of people who didn't enter the academy, some kind of test to see if the Academy is even needed."

Ramzie started at Rhoya, shocked. Not needing the Academy? The Academy has always been around, second oldest in duel monsters next to the actual oldest original, Duel Academy. "that's just strange..." he whispered, more to himself than anything.

Rhoya looked back to her deck, flipping through it one last time, nodding to her self the entire time, and finally put it back into a deck box that was strapped to her belt. "well, I think were going to be going on that tour soon..."

As if on cue, a man came from one of the many hallways that was spread through out the building and started towards them. This man was rather tall, with a bushy black beard and dark, matted hair. He was wearing a uniform for the time force police commander.

"Hello, Recruits!" he said in a rather loud, deep voice. "I am Commanding officer, Andros Grandess, and I'm going to take you guys around the Office! I'm going to walk you through everything that is expected of you and then finally taking you to the test area where you will be selected!"

the commander turned towards the hall way that he had come from and started walking down it. The three looked to each other, stood up, and fallowed. As the four of them walked, Ramzie looked around at the small group of people and got a confused look on his face. Malina looked to her brother, sensing what he was thinking of were all the people could possibly be.

"got the same thought i do?" she asked. Ramzie nodded before he turned towards the commander.

"Hey commander, where are the rest of the other Recruits? I could of sworn there were more that were going to be here." Ramzie asked and the commander didn't even bother turning around as he replied.

"some of those new recruits came already. We've been busy all week because of the new recruits. Graduation week is usually the roughest week we deal with here on a yearly basis."

Ramzie nodded, though it was still kind of weird that they were the only new recruits that had come in at this time. As they walked, they came a cross a large balcony and stair case leading down, hearing rather exited chatter down below. As they approached they say the room was full of people seating around tables that were sprinkled through out the room. They all were chatting, eating some lunch, or even dueling on the tables.

"this is the break room. Next door on the left is the kitchen's where everyone will make there food or house something they brought from home. Usually the latter more so than the former." Andros said, before moving towards a door to the right of the balcony. "and this way leads to the housing area. No one really stays here, mostly because there homes are rather close by."

Ramzie nodded in understanding. Having moved from a different City before going to the academy, it made sense to have some kind of housing unit. A little while later, they came to a big open room that had thousands of seats and stands.

"whats this room for?" Rhoya asked, innocently.

Andros looked down at Rhoya as she and the others walked pasted him, noticing a stage on the other side of the room. "this would be the announcement hall. If an important announcement needs to be made, this is the room that they do it. That way the message can get to everyone instead of it being given second handed."

"why would that be an issue?" Ramzie asked, turning towards the commander, only for Malina to scoff behind him. "its pretty clear why that would be a problem"

Out of no where was a rather joyful laugh that was coming from across the room. The three new recruits turned towards the voice will Andros saluted a man that had come out of a door next to the stage.

"Hello, Kennedy." he said, smiling.

The man stepped closer to the group, a large smile on his face. "Hello, Andros. I see you are showing some new recruits around."

"indeed. We've taken the normal route, 'bout to go to the duel arena for the tests shortly."

"oh? Perhaps I should come watch the test duels. This ones come from the Academy?"

Andros nodded, "Aye. In fact, one of them has been recommended for a commanding position." he said, pointing towards Malina.

"A recommendation already? Well, ill definitely keep my eye on you, young lady." Kennedy smiled. "my name is Kennedy Bradford. I am one of the commanding officer here."

"one of." Andros stated. "you're one of the best."

Kennedy smirked, "well, I wouldn't say that."

Rhoya looked a little nervous, "um... is it true that your getting a team of people from out side of the academy?"

"Yes. I figured that it would allow others that couldn't get accepted into the academy a chance at actually making a difference. I'm also looking for some new recruits to help out if the team needs back up." Kennedy said. "I'm hoping that I can see one of you in my new team."

Rhoya blushed a little and Ramzie raised his eyebrow. Did she have a crush on the commander?

"know, I believe the Test duels are about to begin, but ill leave you with this, think about why you became a Police officer. Use that motivation as something to help you win your match." Kennedy said, turning around and started to walk towards the door that he had entered through. After Kennedy started to leave, Ramzie started to think. Motivation? His motivation wasn't all that specific. He wanted to make a difference in the war that was coming. Most people didn't want to talk about it, but he knew it was coming and the only way to help was be in the time force unit.

Malina stared at the back of Kennedy's head as she thought about her motivation. After there parents gave them there cards, Malina has always wanted something more than hiding behind a wall, like almost every person though out the cities.

With that, the group finally made there way out of the announcement room and exiting the building all together and heading towards a glass, dome building behind the Main building. Inside, you could hear the chanting and cheers of spectators watching a duel that was happing. It was time for the test duels to begin...

 **There it is. My first OFFICAL chapter. So this took some time, as I wanted to make each character Deck before I got to each character. I have each deck made, I'm just testing them out know on YGOpro so I can see just how out there they are. Most of them are bad, but as I said, I wont run any kind meta themed deck (with a couple exceptions because there what I built, only to have them be meta based anyway).**

 **Anyways, let me know what you thought of the chapter. It took some time to figure out the character decks, even if there wasn't any dueling going on in this chapter.**


End file.
